Sleet and ice accumulated on a windshield of a vehicle can be most difficult to remove, particularly when it is coldest. The conventional scraper comprising a blade portion attached to a handle portion is most effective when maximal downward pressure is applied by the blade on the ice. The problem with applying more pressure is that both one's wrist and hand are stained and become tired quickly, invariably before the windshield is fully scraped. The invention disclosed herein describes a more effective scraper. The scraper is more effective because approximately twice the downward pressure can be exerted on the ice on the windshield with this scraper. The scraper is also more effective because the pressure can be exerted for a much longer time without tiring the relatively smaller muscles in the wrist and the fingers of the hand. When an arm brace is added to the conventional scraper the upward twisting moment on the wrist no longer exists. The wrist does not tire! Furthermore, because all downward pressure is exerted from the lower arm the fingers need not convey this extreme downward pressure to the handle portion of the scraper. The fingers are only used to maintain the handle portion beneath the arm. Accordingly, the hand muscle also have relatively minimal exertion. Instead the downward force is generated by the large muscles of the arm. Because these muscles are a multiple of times larger than the muscles in the hand and the wrist, much more force can be exerted for a much greater duration of time. A scraper having an arm brace is not only needed to much more effectively and efficiently clean a windshield, most of the time it is needed to finish cleaning the windshield.